Tyoren- the vampire hunter.
by fire demoness
Summary: Risika is in the forest, looking and remembering her old home. Then, she meets up with an old pal, also one of the top vampire hunters. what will they do? REVIEW PLZ!!
1. Encounter...

Disclaimer: I don't own nada  
  
AN: I was bored and I just read "in the forsests of the night" and half of "demon in my view" again and so I wanted to write a fic. I felt gloomy. Its about Risika of course. I have the PERFECT plot. ^.^  
  
Chapter 1: Reminence  
  
By: fire demoness  
  
I am soaring, my golden eyes catching every detail of the forest as I flew overhead. As I begin to desend, my body slowly reverts back to human form and I land without a sound. The forest is still and silent, and so has remained that way for awhile. The darkness surrounds me, the only sign that I was there was my silver necklace.  
  
"Hello Aubrey. You can come out now."  
  
I said, looking straight ahead at the town before me. There was some shuffling and a man's voice spoke out behind me. I didn't bother to turn around.  
  
"What are you doing here so late?"  
  
I ignored him until he had the nerve to ask again.  
  
"what is it of YOUR concern where I am or what I am doing?"  
  
I said, my voice pratically dripping with venom. He said nothing and I turned my attention back to the town. Here. My old home. So long ago was it full of church-going people and wells. People dressed in colonial style clothing and I at my home's door, waiting for the next handsome suiter. It seems so different from this party  
  
I ignored him until he had the nerve to ask again.  
  
"what is it of YOUR concern where I am or what I am doing?"  
  
I said, my voice pratically dripping with venom. His mind is open to me like a book and so he said nothing and I turned my attention back to the town. Here. My old home. So long ago was it full of church-going people and wells. People dressed in colonial style clothing and I at my home's door, waiting for the next handsome suiter. It seems so different from this party- filled town.  
  
There is a whishing sound of air behind me and I knew that Aubrey has gone. Probably gone back to that girl Jessica, renamed Jemisa. It seems so long ago that I first saw him. The black rose that changed my life around. I don't hate him I suppose. At first, yes. Now the rivalry has lost its intrest in me ever since I drank his blood.  
  
*crunch *  
  
the human behind me cursed as the twig snapped under his legs. I laughed my cold laugh and I felt, more than saw, him wince. Foolish mortals. I knew he was there from the moment I landed. Probably one of those party-goers that lost his way. He just didn't know how deadly being lost could be.  
  
I turned around, ready to feast. I gasped. Could it be?  
  
A young man stood behind me, a knife in his hand similar to the one Aubrey had. The one that could hurt a vampire. He had raven black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He gasped as well and the knife dropped. I didn't make a move for it, although every nerve in my body screamed "kill him or be killed"  
  
"Rachel..."  
  
he whispered.  
  
To be continued?  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please?!?!? To tell me to continue or not. 


	2. The past...

Disclaimer: I own nada  
  
AN:  
  
Chapter 2: Friend into foe...  
  
By: fire demoness  
  
"Rachel..."  
  
he whispered, just standing there like a fool. I sneered. I knew EXACTLY who he was. The resenblance. No human could or ever WOULD look like him. His eyes slowly went from being chocolate brown to violet. I could never understand it, not even after all my years. Those same eyes, in my mortal life and even now...  
  
"what do YOU want?"  
  
I sneered. Never let them sense weakness or fear. No emotion. He grimiced at my cold reply.  
  
"I... no... you CAN'T BE!!! Tell me I was mistaken. You AREN'T rachel... you can't be. No..."  
  
he slumped to the ground, clutching his head and muttering those same words to himself. This made me somewhat uncomfortable, to tell the truth.  
  
"All right. I'm not Rachel. Well, not anymore. Risika is my name now. Get up from there Tyoren. There's no STALLING allowed in these matters remember?"  
  
he said nothing, but I knew that in his mind he knew that one of us would have to be killed. He was not a triste witch, so he was not immortal. I knew his line well. They were powerful and great vampire hunters. Whenever a witch met up with a vampire, they knew that it was a fight to the death. The vampire, or the witch. He must be powerful, to make it this far. Most of the EmereldMoon line was wiped out by the mass witch murder of 1263.  
  
"I... just go. Go. There will be no fight. Just pretend I never met you. Please, just..."  
  
he trailed off, looking down at the ground. I grabbed ahold of his hair and yanked his head up for him to look me in the eye.  
  
"I don't need you PITY, WITCH."  
  
I spat out. He was silent but kept watching me even after I stood up and got my body poised for battle.  
  
"No."  
  
he said simply, picking up his knife and dissapearing into the forest before I could stop him.  
  
"ARRAGH!!!!"  
  
an anguished scream arose into the night.  
  
**later, by a lake**  
  
I sat there, looking at the stones in my hand. I threw one across the silver surface of the lake. It skipped along in a semi-straight line before finally dissappearing into the dark water.  
  
I stared at it. It reminded me so much of HIM. He was one of my suitors, the one I spent the longest with. The one that I thought was THE ONE. I was so naïve then. He and I were happy though, as all mortals when they think they were DESTINED for each other. Dancing through the years... 41/2 to be exact. Then... it all crashed. Sank, like that stone. I still remember everything...  
  
"... went to mountain to get Rachel something, a surprise I think... boulders found at the site, his cloak and some food by it... there is a necklace and a stone found under some rocks... really pretty... believe he went there to get the stone... knew he had the silver necklace for awhile... better keep it miss... he'd have wanted you to...we believe him dead though..."  
  
the whole conversation with his father had been dreadful. He seemed close to tears. The thing that troubled me even now was that, he didn't BLAME ME. I blamed myself, along with a lot of people... of course they forgot about it once word got out he was going to propose to me. Then they felt SORRY.  
  
"Tyoren..."  
  
I whisered his name to the chilly night air, fingering my silver necklace...with the light blue stone set in the center. I sat there for awhile, just thinking, remembering.  
  
I finally got up and threw the rest of the stones into the water. I glanced down before getting ready to go. My reflection. I could see it so clearly now. A vampire could always see his or her reflection in a pool of nature's water that has been untainted by humans. I transformed into an eagle and flew away into the night.  
  
Eyes watched the eagle take flight from behind a bush. Chocolate eyes...  
  
"Rachel..."  
  
TBC?  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!I mean it! I put an hour's work into this chapter. PLEASE review! 


End file.
